1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an electron tube, e.g., a photomultiplier, image intensifier or streak camera.
2. Related Background Art
An electron tube having a photoelectric surface (photoemissive cathode) is constituted to include a light-receiving surface plate, a cylinder, and a stem member. Borosilicate glass or the like is used as the material of the stem member so that external terminals (pin members) extend through the stem member. A glass plate is often used as the light-receiving surface plate. Therefore, the cylinder and the light-receiving surface plate must be adhered.
A conventional method for sealing the cylinder with the light-receiving surface plate without using heat treatment, that is a so called cold seal method, is described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 9648/1982.